loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Born (SD)
Description Dragon born stand from 6-8 feet tall with shoulders of 3 feet, there arms or thick and well built and there bodies covered in very thick protective scales, Males of the race have large draconic wings the ends of which have fierce razor sharp claws, there hands are strong and powerful and each has a set of razor sharp claws where the finger nails should be, these claws only extend a few inches from the end of the finger allowing them to grasp and use weapons and tools unhindered, there scaled feat end un large strong claws that slightly curve in the air this allows them to rake with there claws or grab things if they so desire. There scales very greatly in color but seam to have little to do with there personality though sometimes they do mold there tactics to best make sue of there innate abilities which seam tied to there scales as well as the mere color of the scales. History The dragon born race was created by a psionic ritual that was supposed to help a group of ancients who had traveled to Ar'iktar with Glimmer in hopes of learning all they could. After there birth the race seamed to be blessed with a unnatural fertility which greatly swelled the races number, both he race and kobolds took this as a divine blessing from the maker and a sign that Swift approved of there birth. After there birth the Dragon Born continued there hard studies of martial combat and became the primary front line combatants in the Dra’ Kar nations armies a position they gladly took with great pride. Important Settlements Ar'iktar Ol'axia Taur Society Dragon born were born with a thirst for battle, They sate this from a early age with constant training and mock fights between each other, the leaders of the race are often divine prophets or the strongest of the warlords. For the society is extremely and fiercely religious. There own shamanistic ways they defend and protect with a brutal determination, to even suggest that there beliefs are wrong, regardless of the proof, is considered a great insult upon the race and often times will result in quick punishment even at the cost of war which they relish anyhow. Kobolds have quickly learned to allow and encourage there beliefs some of the kobolds have saw wisdom in it and even adopted it themselves even though all kobolds are born knowing the truth of the matter. Dragon born hunt for there food or war or trade but never grow it themselves as that would distract form there training which consumes most of there life, There hobbies when not training are usually drinking, feats of strength or crafting weapons and implements of war in a effort to prove themselves more skilled then there other kin, because of this constant struggle to prove themselves better they are always working hard to improve there combat abilities and crafting skills for it is these more then anything else that are a sign of wealth in he society. Dragon Born value gold and silver very little for these will not help a creature win a war, if it can't be eaten, and can't help win a war they have little interest in it. Religion Dragon Born have a fiercely defended Shamanistic religion. Some Kobold have even decided to adopt these views though Kobolds know the truth of the matter dragon Born refuse to accept anything other. The other gods they see as Powerful Evil spirits. To suggest any other form of religion to a dragon Born is dangerous and if some Dragon Born were to believe differently they are wise enough to keep it well hidden as such is considered a grave crime within there society. The Dragon Born pantheon is as follows. Swift Foot - is worshiped as the Maker or The father and is the only true god that the race warships Dro’Mortath - Is worshiped as the earth spirit and protector of the race, they see him as a divine gift from swift foot to protect and guide there kind and that of other draconic races. Glimmer - Glimmer is worshiped as the teacher, they see her as a spirit of knowledge sent by Swift to guide and watch over his children Chath xta'rl - they see him as the guardian fo the dead, The race does not understand or accept the truth about kobold rebirth and instead insist that Chath xta'rl watches over them, they view his as the god of death though many times Kobolds have tried to teach them otherwise. Vasa & Vion - these two gods are sean as evil spirits sent to tempt there souls away from it's true purpose. As such they refuse to speak with them and all attempts of the gods are met with anger and stubborn determination, it is rumored amonst Dragon Born that these evil spirits have devoured more then one soul who was weak and spoke with them. The Shimmering Plane - Dragon Born souls end up in a place that looks exactly like the Shimmering planes and the great library and are fully convinced that the shimmering plane is actually the afterlife as such no living Dragon Born will willingly ever travel there for it is widely believed that once you enter you are forever trapped. Though many times Glimmer and even Swift himself has tried to correct there thinking in the end it was decided to reinforce there thinking since they refuse to grasp any other form of religion. Names Dragon born names vary greatly but tend to either reflect there draconic nature or be chosen to point out some great boon the Dragon Born was born with, Razor Claw or Iron tooth are common names as are Dra'ath'mar'itath and other complex draconic names. They sometimes also use simpler draconic sounding names but always there names have some purpose. Names of Dragon Born are not gender specific as the only difference the race see between male and female are the presence of wings and for mating purposes, though once mated Dragon Born never take up a new mate. stats Average Height: 6' -8' ' Av'erage Weight:' 300LB - 500LB '''Ability Scores: '+2 Strength, +2 constitution or dexterity '''Size: Medium -just shy of large Speed: 6 Vision: Darkvision Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Aging: Dragon Born reach maturity at 15 years of age and pass from old age around 3000 years of age, during this time they never suffer the effects of time as is common of most draconic races. Category:Races Category:Races (SD) Category:Swift Foot Category:Swift Foot (SD)